Old Problems Returne
by PrincessOfTheDarkSide619622
Summary: The technos are gone Zootist won't die two new arriveals in the tribe world old problems arise from the dead.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Loki and raven walk down a dirt road about a mile out side the city. Them and their guards are on their way to the tribe leader meeting called by Amber the mall rats leader," we need to find out why they're here and what they want," amber says just as the door opens loki and raven step in the to guards not to far behind." I'm glade we give you something to talk about at your meeting." Raven says as she takes a seat on one of the near by crates "I'd like you to meet my second in command if you have any questioned just ask her." Just as rave finished her sentence a figure walks out from behind the guards." My name is Loki and I really don't like meetings so if there's any questions ask them quickly." Loki says noticing an old face in the crowd. A male figure stands up "so loki why are you here?" he asks as he moves forward. Rave gets alil uneasy so she stands up." To clear up some old problem." Loki replies noticing raves uneasiness." I've changed my mind we're leaving loki." rave turns and walks out the door loki follows behind.  
  
The next day loki and rave go to the mall "i need to talk to you pride if you don't mind." loki says as he walks down the stairs "about what?" pride asks walking to one of the mall corrodes." well ... um .. i.." loki stutters on trying to find her words. " why did you do it?" pride asks as he grabs her are turning her around. " do what?" loki asks turning away "you know damnit!" pride demands an answer from Loki." i was pissed okay that's all it just kinda happened i was there and mad and Alex's was there things just happened its been so long since then can't we just for get it?" loki pulls her arm away from pride. while all this was taking place rave when to find lex she was and she was successful in her task. " long time no see." she says as she walks up to lex "why are you here after every thing that happen with the chosen?" he says as he stands up "you know how i feel for you." Raven answers as she gently kisses him lex resizes for a second then pulls her close to him. " you never were able to say no to me so will you come back to my tribe with me?" she asks pulling away "sure why not" lex and raven set off to find loki then head back to the hotel just then loki comes yelling out of one of the corrodes" you can stay here and be a pnsy or come with me" she storms oyut of the mall lex pride and raven follow. 


	2. Old Flams Burn Again

chapter two  
  
Loki stands out side the hotel looking up at the starz raven comes out to joine her they both sit on the stairs leading down to the street. loki: " Quiet isn't it?" Raven: " ya to quiet somethings got to be wrong." loki: " can't it just be quiet?" raven: " if you can name one time when its been quiet and no ones tryed to kill use then you'll have your wish." just then 2 zootist walk up in front of loki and raven. " remind me to kick you a$$ after for ginksing it." loki says as they both stand up. Zootist: " we here for her." he points at raven. Loki: " Didn't we go over this you cant kill her." Zootist: " and whos going to stop us you two lil girls?" Raven: that was the plane" she snaps as she lunges at the closest zootist to her takleing him to the grown. loki pops the other one sending him sailing smashing in to the wall.  
Five minutes later loki and raven walk in to hotel and down to the basement. Lex and pride sit in the loung. Prides reading a book and lex is asleep near ravens room. loki stands silently in fron't of pride. " can i help you " pride says looking over the book. loki snaches the book and throws it aside. " i was reading that " pride replise siing up in the chair as loki stradles his lap. " shut up and kiss me." she passionetly kisses him nibbleing Pride runs his hands over her sholder and down her back to her waist pulling her closer to him. He moves from her lips to her cheeks then gently kisses her neck as he lifts her up and carrys her to their room.  
Raven sits down on lex's lap and kisses him to wake him up. " hey babe" lexs says in a kind of half a sleep tone. " he sexxy " raven says as she leans back and kisses him again. Raven tilts her head to the side while lex kisses her neck runig his hands down over her chest and to her thighs. " lets take this to the bed room." Lex picks rave up and takes her to their room.  
The next mornning raven sits in the lounge with her head on the table and a cup of coffe siting in front of her. Lexs is dozing off in the chair next to her. Loki is curld up on prides lap in the chair. " we need to get our stuff from the mall if we're going to stay here." Pride says as I nuges loki to get up " ya we do mabye some time this after noon." Lex says as he stands up and gose to ravens room. 


	3. flash Back

Flash Back "Lex" he heard a voice say "Lex...wake up sexy" "huh" *only one person calls me sexy* "Rave?" "Of course who else gives you personal wake up calls" Rave says as she stands up and kicks him "you are lazy...get up" "Huh wait..My Da.." "Hes passed out in the attic.. your mom told me" rave said as she dug through his draws * She is so beautiful. Now only if I could tell her*"Don't you ever wash your clothes?" *she always smells so good*"Dear god how long have you had this plate in here....I think it has its own eco-system" * perfect...for me at least* "alright here we go...put hese on and later we go shoppin for new clothes" rave said as she through the clothes at me then shut the draws. "ya shopping" I said "alright sarcastic boy your in for it" she said before she lunged at me pushing my on my bed. * now i'm in my boxers and shirtless with with a person i've wanted for some time on top of me......... Oh god yes* !narrator pov! Lex graps her and flips her under him "Oh no big boy Lex is got me me pinned" Rave said in a fake damsal in distressed voice. "what ever shall I do" !Raves pov! * Oh god hes on top of me.... his skin sure is soft.. Ugh stop it hes lex your best bud....his body..Noooooo Oh fuck it* !narrator pov! Was raven last thought before she kissed him. Lex hesitated a bit out of suprise, but then gave into it. She got on top of him and kissed his chest ever so slowly. He pulled her down with force she gasped before his mouth consumed hers. "Ahem" some one from the door way said "OH.....hi lex's mom" raven said as she got off of lex "Breakfest....and i don't think...." lex's mom stopped speaking when she heard the floor creaking up stairs. "you two better get ...now" she said with fear "right" lex and rave said in unison. they opened lex's window and hopped out. They ran all the way to Rave's house (two blocks down) and hopped in her window. ! Lex's pov! *damn it* ! end of pov ! "you ok" lex said as he put his hand on her shoulder "ya.......I..think..so" she said as in between breaths "Um...your parents home"? lex asked as he sat on her bed "Huh...Oh no they're in jamaca for like a month" she said as she sat next to him. "So what no..." rave's lips came crashing down on his. lex pulled her on top of him and his hand down her thigh and pulled it roughly against him.rave then started to take off his shirt."Are you sure you want this?"Lex asked "sshh" she said as she put her finger over his lips and takes off her shirt and un-does his pants. He slides his hands down her chest to her pants un- does them. He pulls her closer and kisses her neck. He runs his hand up her thigh and then pulls it down while pulling down her panties with it. She pulls off his boxers..................!10 minutes later! RING RING"hello""HEY rave wuz up" Look bad time bye" rave hung the phone up "Hey babe" lex said "Hey sexy....when you gotta go"? rave asked "well,.... I don't know.....Never how bout that" "What about your mom?" "Oh god ya... I love you babe but i gotta go" He said as he kissed her "bye" rave said before he walked out 2 mornins later RING RING "Hello?" "Rave" "whats the matter and where are you?" "At Alex's I need you to come get me" "Alex's? why?.......you didn't?" hears knock on door over phone. few seconds later phone drops "Fuck" rave hung the phone up and ran out the door with her keys 5 mins later Rave walks through Alex's door to see loki sobbing on the bed and pride pinning alex to the wall. *damn* rave thought as she walked over to loki. "come on" ahe said as she walked with loki out the door 


	4. flash back 2

Flash Back 2  
  
Loki wakes up to nick getting dressed. " hey sleepy. " he says as he sit next to Loki on the bed. " what time is it ?" Loki asks as she slips on her shirt and stands up. Nick walks over to her and raps his arms around her waist as he kisses her. " you leaving through the window or are you coming down stairs." He asks kissing her neck. "the window I don't want to deal with your mom like last time." She replies grabbing her stuff and kissing him one last time and slips out the window dropping her stuff then dropping down to the grown. " love you see ya tomorrow." Loki yells out as she walks off.  
  
The next day Loki slips in to nick room " hey sweetie." She walks over to nick at his desk and kisses his cheek. " you going tonight." She ask sitting on the bed. " no I can't go I got family stuff to deal with." He answers walking to her " I'll just hang with Alex then." Loki stands up and kisses him they both walk down stairs.  
  
The party rolls around while loki's there she get extremely drunk. And goes home with Alex. The next morning raves phone rings. Raven answers it " rave .. Um" Loki says trying to hold the tears back " what's wrong and where are you?" raven asks in a concerned voice. " Alex's and I need you to come and get me." Loki sniffs. "Alex's why. you didn't." raven ask in shock " I don't know what happen I." Loki stops as the door opened nick stands in the door way with tears in his eyes. Loki brakes down crying and drops the phone. About five minuets later raven walks through the door and walks Loki to the car. 


End file.
